


[translation] 雷与电 Light and Thunder

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [57]
Category: True Detective
Genre: 1995, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 95年的两个人。只有Rust的梦和记忆的故事。电视剧正篇里没有登场的Rust的父亲有登场。
Relationships: Rustin "Rust" Cohle & Martin "Marty" Hart, Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Martin "Marty" Hart
Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/764121
Kudos: 2





	[translation] 雷与电 Light and Thunder

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Light and Thunder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980975) by [Haru (amearare)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amearare/pseuds/Haru). 



> 作者注：  
> 本文来自2016年出版的TRUE DETECTIVE同人志中的短篇小说。正文没有变更。

Rustin。有人说。声音安静，低沉，有点沙哑。Rust睁开眼睛。看见父亲的脸。他好不容易推开好几层毛毯，撑起沉重的身体，坐了起来。  
在一边悄悄看着的父亲拿出一个边缘缺口的厚厚的马克杯。Rust用双手接过去。为了防止它掉下去摔碎，他努力集中涣散的精神，小心地用双手捧住。马克杯里随意地插着一把汤勺，里面放着削成薄片的香草冰淇淋，层层叠叠地堆到了杯口。Rust抬头看着父亲，从疼痛的喉咙里挤出一声谢谢。父亲面无表情地点点头，转身走出狭窄的房门。  
Rust拿起马克杯，闭上眼睛，把它按在额头上。  
昏暗的房间里静悄悄的。外面一定在下雪。Rust侧耳倾听，听着父亲在隔壁房间里发出的微弱的声音。

在连雨刮也毫无用处的倾盆大雨中，一个男人来到了空荡荡的超市停车场。没有带伞。男人用力关上车门，锁上门锁，朝着超市入口跑去。一会儿他就湿透了，走进自动门时，浑身上下都在滴水。虽然离太阳落山还早，但是天空像墨水一样黑暗，偶尔会有蛇舌般的闪电划破大气。虽然雷声轰鸣,震耳欲聋，但是这里是雷雨频繁的地区，男人早已习以为常。  
男人走过空荡荡的过道，经过排列着各种商品的架子。对面粉、罐头和称量贩卖的什锦干果视而不见。男人身后留下了湿漉漉的鞋印，鞋子吱吱作响，混在轻轻的背景音乐声中。男人在装满冷冻食品的陈列柜前停下来，在隔开的冷冻食品柜台一角，抓起放在传统筒形纸盒里的香草冰淇淋。男人只拿了这一样，走向收银台，结了账。收银员的女人对这个全身湿透买了一个冰淇淋的男人投来饶有兴趣的目光。  
“突然很想吃这个。”  
望着窗外的倾盆大雨的男人注意到了她的视线，开玩笑地说。湿漉漉的浅色金发贴在后脑勺上。女收银员笑着说，别感冒了，然后把冰淇淋放进塑料袋里。男人用眼神打了个招呼，转身再次走进雷雨中。自动门一打开，男人就像被雷声追赶着一样向车子跑去。他打开车门，把塑料袋扔进副驾驶座，一边咒骂着一边钻进车里，发动引擎，踩下油门。

男人用备用钥匙打开他家的门。这是搬进他住处的时候拿到的。因为没被要求归还，所以就留下了。男人很了解这所房子的布局。几乎没什么家具，面积也不大。他向一楼深处走去。房子的主人只占用了狭小房屋里极少的空间，男人可以猜到他在哪里。房间里没有灯光，沉浸在朦胧的黑暗中，就像慢慢变暗的电影屏幕一样。  
“Rust。”  
他的招呼没有得到回答，像是跟着男人的话声一般，又响起了一阵雷鸣，震动了房子的墙壁。他把那袋冰淇淋扔进狭窄厨房里的一个小冰箱里，冷冻室里空空如也。

和男人所想的一样，他躺在卧室的床垫上。闭着眼睛，右手无力地放在肚子上。  
Rust穿着衬衫和领带，脚上还穿着鞋子。在浓淡的分界线变得模糊的昏暗中，瘦削的脸上落下的阴影失去了往日的锐气。已经亮起的路灯光线从半开着的百叶窗折射进来，在他的衬衫和白色床单上落下无数的雨影。可以看到他呼吸急促，胸口上下起伏。  
有那么一瞬间，不知为何，男人突然想就这样转身逃走。为了甩开这个念头，男人蹲在他身边，再次呼唤他的名字，水滴落在地板上。  
“喂，Rust。”  
突然，他的右手一动，紧紧抓住男人的领带，用力一拉。男人失去平衡，向前跌坐在床垫上。男人想，明明是个逞强的人，竟然有这么大的傻劲。两只手撑在他身体的两侧，男人好不容易才没有倒在他身上。低头看去，他的脸就在正下方，刚才还闭着的眼睛半睁着。他的右手用力拉住领带，男人连忙开口说道。  
“喂，喂，Rust，是我。我只是看看你的情况。别睡糊涂了。”  
看到他的双眼睁开，亮起了理性之光，男人松了口气。抓住领带的右手放松了，对方发出嘶哑的声音。  
“落汤鸡。”  
“你以为是谁的错？”  
右手的手指慢慢地离开领带，落在床单上，发出微弱的声音。  
我已经跟警长打过招呼了。给他打了电话，你躺倒的事我一个字都没泄露。说着，男人悄悄地起身，站了起来。  
“冲过澡就回去吧。”  
“我会的。啊，对了，放在冰箱里了。”  
“什么？”  
“香草冰淇淋。”  
“什么？”  
“你在电话里说想吃这个。我问你有什么需要的，可以吃点什么之类的。”  
是吗，他平静地说。  
“怎么了？你这副样子，从昨天开始就一直在这里躺着吧。”  
他没有回答，只是含糊地说他在做梦。

男人把淋浴的时候甩干的衣服一件一件地铺在台子上，用熨斗熨烫。这是别人的房子。随身携带的东西不多也是好事。马上就能想起哪里有什么。每次移动右手，都会发出声音，蒸气腾起，和渐渐变远的雷声混在一起。现在这事已经交给了Maggie，但以前都是他自己熨衣服。男人机械地动着手，大脑的角落里隐隐浮现出一些回忆。这是两个女儿中的一个发烧时候的事。医生看了之后，说不管怎样先出汗退烧，于是让女儿睡在床上，盖了好几张毛毯，Maggie和他整晚都在看护她。她说热，想掀开毯子，他握住她的手，让她喝了几次水，一直待到天亮。  
听到浴室门关上的声音，男人回过神来。在遥远的上空，雷声低沉，令人不安。他拔掉插头，收起熨斗，穿上衣服。虽然衬衫还没全干，但只能忍到回家了。男人倾听着远处的雷声。  
好像巨大的猫科动物喉中发出的呼噜声。

也许是冲了淋浴，他的头发湿漉漉的，裹在被子里。裸露的肩膀露在外面，随着呼吸微微起伏。在昏暗的光线下，他的脸色看起来更苍白了。只是颧骨处像印上了红色一样，额头上冒出了汗珠。  
“Rust。”  
听到声音，他紧闭的眼睑微微动了一下，但没有睁开眼睛。  
“Rust，我回去了。”  
男人这么一说，他才微微睁开眼睛，动了动脑袋，抬头看着男人。男人看着他那在没有阳光的地方带着各种色彩，充满忧郁的光和水色的蓝色眼眸，慢慢地眨着眼睛。  
“Rust。”  
“……好热。”  
这样说着，他又闭上了眼睛。就在转动头部的时候，额头上的汗珠滑落下来。房间很暗，除了远处的雷声和敲打着窗子的雨声，一片寂静。男人想，原来这个家里如此安静。

男人站在狭窄的厨房里，深深地叹了一口气，拿起水槽里的马克杯。打开右手边的抽屉，从里面拿出一把勺子。功能性十足的粗朴的不锈钢汤匙，可能是军用品。他把勺子插在马克杯里，放在厨台上，打开冷冻室的门，取出盛着冰淇淋的容器。手指下面，容器周围那层薄霜瞬间融化消失了。  
头顶上遥远的某个地方雷声隆隆。低沉的声音，就像汽车发动机的轰响。


End file.
